Musical
by Princesa7
Summary: Grimmjow/Orihime drabbles. "Because love is a friendship set to music." K through M, angsty in places with fluffy aftertaste.
1. Houkiboshi

**Hime:** I'm having internet problems guys, I'm really sorry. I'm only able to use the comps at the library, where I am now, but not on my laptop so I haven't been able to post any of my newest chapters. I did get a lot of free time though, so have a bunch of drabbles and please forgive me!

--

Houkiboshi.

"Oh Grimm, I can't believe it's raining! Today of all days…"

"The hell is so wrong with the rain? Better than no weather at all."

"But it's Tanabata! It can't rain today. Well, I suppose it can, but it shouldn't."

"Tana-what? It hasn't rained in days, let it be."

"But what about Orihime and Houkiboshi?"

"…You're right here, and who is that?"

"No, Orihime the _weaver princess_! She's a star. And Houkiboshi is her lover!"

"So?"

"Haven't you ever heard the story?"

"Does it _look_ like I read little kid stories? I don't give a shit about stars."

"They're both in love with each other, but they're separated all the time because Orihime's father wants her to work, but they can meet once a year, and that's today! But if it rains, then they can't and have to wait a whole other year…"

"…Point is?"

"Don't you think it's sad?"

"Sad that the chick is still livin' with her parents, maybe."

"You're missing the point; imagine if it was us!"

"Wouldn't matter if it was."

"You wouldn't be sad? Even if it rained and you couldn't see me?"

Grimmjow leaned over where she sat perched on the window sill to watch the rain trickle down the glass, and nipped her ear.

"_I_ like the rain. Sex in it just sounds ten times better, and I'm sure Ms. Weaver Princess has a lunch break during the day."


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Dirty Little Secret.

Orihime moaned; Grimmjow's mouth was hot against her neck, slowly creeping up and leaving small bite marks before finding her own mouth and crashing their lips together. His thrusts inside of her had gone from desperate and fast to slow and almost teasing, but each sent a ripple of pleasure from her toes to her head. These late-night visits had gone one for weeks now, but each time was like new and she never tired of the Arrancar's company, even if half of it involved sex.

Grimmjow shuddered above her, and the heat of his release brought her along to follow. Orihime's arms slackened from around his neck as he fell to her side and drew her possessively close, nuzzling his nose into her hair and coming down from his high.

"Fuckin' hell," he said, which was odd though she was used to his cursing. "Every time I say it's the last time. You make me weak, ya know that?"

Ah, that she understood. This sneaking around during the war was as dangerous as it got, but in the heat of the moment neither of them could care much. While their respective allies waged small wars all around, they were snug, if not safe, in their hide-out of Orihime's apartment. Grimmjow could hide his reiatsu, and they were set. Not to say Orihime was happy to keep things as they were; she hated the war. She wanted to love who she pleased without fear of being labeled a traitor, or Grimmjow killed. Maybe one day it would be possible, but they'd enjoy things as they could, while they could.

Orihime hadn't realized she was dozing, lulled by the heat of Grimmjow's body, until he sighed and got up from the bed, tugging on his pants. She blinked up at him sleepily.

"Yer shinigami friends are comin' over here again. Things have been gettin' tense lately and I bet they're coming to check on ya."

"Yeah, probably. They've come over almost every day…"

Grimmjow tied the sash on his pants, running a hand through his hair and glancing down at her. Eyes closed and frowning, clutching the bed sheet in one hand, looking entirely depressed. He was just as dissatisfied as she was, though he'd never let it show as much. Sharp ears picked up the door unlocking and opening downstairs, and Grimmjow's eyes momentarily softened.

Warmth enfolded her shoulders, and Orihime opened her eyes to an empty room. She clutched the white half-jacket that was draped over her and inhaled his scent, like mints, and smiled happily into the fabric. Just in time; Ichigo and Rukia were calling for her downstairs. Until tomorrow, then.


	3. Just The Girl

Just The Girl.

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched as a steady thrumming broke him out of his afternoon nap. He lifted his head up off the couch pillow and glared down across the hall at the kitchen doorway where the sound was coming from. What the hell was she doing in there? The Arrancar dragged himself up and towards the door, peeking his head in and feeling his temper disappear. Orihime was dressed in black and dark blue pajama bottoms, but with the heat of the day, must have found it too much for a shirt. A green bikini top was the only thing keeping her "decent," and even then her entire back, save for the clasp in the back, was open for his eyes to roam across, the phoenix tattoo on her shoulder perfectly visible. She was air-guitar-ing, the preparation of their lunch forgotten for the moment as her favorite song of the last few days blasted from the radio, something by a heavy metal band in America, which he'd turned her onto in the first place.

He smirked, chuckling and heading back to the living room to wait for her to finish. Underneath the innocent pretty girl exterior, Orihime was a little badass, and Grimmjow just loved that.


End file.
